Speak Now
by Christine Writer
Summary: Rachel wants what is best for Tony, and that isn't Caitlyn. Songfic. Oneshot.


A/N: I don't own _Revenge of the Bridesmaids _or "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Rachel knew that Tony had chosenCaitlyn over her. When everyone had thought there was a baby concerned, Rachel had resigned herself to them getting married. Now that she knew that the pregnancy was a lie, she didn't feel bad feeling this way.

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_

Caitlyn's family was broke. Everyone at the wedding had their suspicions, but Olivia's eagerness for Caitlyn to marry Tony had sealed the deal. Most of the town knew that there was no way that Tony had gotten Caitlyn pregnant.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Rachel felt bad for Caitlyn's friend Bitsy. She still had to put up with Caitlyn's demeaning comments.

_This is surely not_  
_What you thought it would be_  
_And I lose myself in a daydream_  
_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_When they said "speak now"_

Rachel knew that there was no way Tony would be marrying Caitlyn if there wasn't a baby. She knew his heart wasn't in it.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited_  
_By your lovely bride-to-be_

Caitlyn had every right to throw Rachel and her friends out of the wedding party. But to not be invited to the wedding was problematic for stopping it.

_She floats down the aisle_  
_Like a pageant queen._  
_But I know you wish it was me_  
_You wish it was me, don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_When they said "speak now"_

"If anyone knows of any impediment why these two people should not be united in holy matrimony, before God and these witnesses, please speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher said, hoping that someone would have the courage to interrupt this sham of a wedding.

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out_  
_When they said, "speak now"_

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
__  
_"I do." Rachel said, confidently marching up the center aisle. She wasn't going to let Caitlyn play bride yet again while everyone stood by and watched.

"What is the impediment?"

"There are two. One is me. I still love you, Tony, and I'm so sorry that I ever made you think any differently." Rachel smiled through tears at him. Couldn't he see that he was it for her?

"And the other impediment?" the preacher asked.

"Caitlyn will have to own up to that one." Rachel said. "If she doesn't, I'll just have to tell everyone."

Panic settled onto Caitlyn's face. She tried to play it off, but couldn't. "Tony, I need to tell you something. There is no baby. I lied."

_Horrified looks from_  
_Everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

The church erupted. Neighbors sharing opinions, older women nodding smugly at Olivia, everyone knowing that this was for the best.

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_When they, said, "speak, now"_

_And you say_  
_Let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when_  
_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said_  
_"Speak now"_

Tony met her at the back door of the church. Wearing jeans and a tee shirt, he'd never looked better to Rachel. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." he took her hand and the two ran up the road to town, laughing and catching up with each other the whole way.


End file.
